Gone But Never Forgotten
by Anna Zee
Summary: "Three years... Three years you've been dead." Jacob said and looked down at Bella's grave. Bella has been killed in an accident, how will it affect Jacob?


Gone But Never Forgotten

JACOB POV

It was Friday, as usual, Bella would be picking me up after school then we would go to her house to study and hang out.

I was in my last class, History, was talking about the Reneecanace and stuff I couldn't really give a rats ass about. I was too busy day-dreaming about Bella. I couldn't wait 'til the end of class, after this it would be _Bells&Jake_ time.

Finally the bell rang signaling that school was over. THANK GOD! Bella here I come!

I practicly ran to the parking lot of the school, but there was no Chervy there. She was probably running late, I bet that Newton guy was pestering her to go to a movie with him or or something like that...

After half an hour of waiting in the car park I was begining to think maby she had forgotten... So I walked home, I wasn't ready for the news when I got home...

I walked threw the door of my house.

"Dad! I'm home." I called out.

I walked into the kitchen, my dad was there with the phone in his hand stareing into space...

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked as I went over to him.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry..." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie... Bella.. She was walking out to her car... She didn't see the other car comming..." He said.

"I-Is she o-o-ok?" I stuttered. This wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry Jacob... She's gone..." Tears fell from my eyes.

"No! No you lying! Shes not even dead! Your lying!" I shouted. I ran to the door and jumped into my dads car and drove to Bella's house.

I got there and there were police cars piled into the drive way... It was true... She was gone, the love of my life was gone... Bella was dead...

I walked over to her house and knocked onthe door. Harry Clearwater answered it.

"Jacob... I'm so sorry..." He said.

He let me in, Charlie was sitting on the sofa with tears in his eyes, I walked over to him and sat down next to him. We just sat there.

"She's really gone..." I said in disbelife.

"Yeah..." Was all he said.

...

Two days after that we had the funral, my last chance to tell her how I felt about her.

Charlie stood up to say a few words.

"My little girl... I can't belive it... That shes gone. It seems like only yesterday that she had moved here. Last Thursday we were both sitting down in the lounge watching a bace ball game, me haveing to explane what a homerun was and her always telling me to pipe down or that the players can't hear me so zip it, I will miss her, alot of us will miss her and I just want to say that she loved every one of us, she really did. Goodbye baby girl... I'll miss ya." He said.

"Now if you wanna say something Jacob?" He said as he looked at me for an answer.

"Yeah." I walked up and began.

"Bella was alot of things, a great cook, funny, smart, beautiful, klutzy at times, also dareing and liked to try new things out. She wasn't like most girls always worrying if they're gonna get dirty, Bella didn't care. She was always up for something new. Thats what I liked about her, she didn't go with the flow, she liked to do things her way. But the thing that I like the most about her was her heart, she was so kind and careing, she didn't care if you were never nice to her not one day in your life, if you needed help or if you were sad and down, she'd help you.. I'm glad that I met her, she was like my best friend... No-one can replace her... No-one ever will, I'll never forget you Bells. Never." I finished my speech and walk back to sit down next to my dad.

The coffin was left open and everyone left except for me, I went over to the coffin to say my final words to Bella.

"Bells, what I said up there was true, you were all that. That is what you were to me. I wanted you to know this... I-I love you Bella. I always will, I won't forget you if you don't forget me." I said.

"I love you too Jake.." I heard her voice say.

I turned around sharply, Bella was in front of me, she was wearing a long silk white dress.

"B-Bells?" I asked.

"It's me Jake, well it's my spirit... I don't have much longer." She said with a sad smile.

"What. No! Don't go.. Please... I love you." I begged. I felt her hand against my face. I brought my hand up to hold it there, I never want her to leave...

"I love you too... I want to stay but I have to move on." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Y-You love me?" I asked in disbelife.

"I always have and always will..." She said.

She leaned in, I felt her lips on mine. I held up my hands to her face, and kissed her harder. Finally let go to take a breath.

"Goodbye, my sweet, sweet Jacob. I love you."

"I love you, goodbye." I whispered the tears in my eyes fell. And like that, she was gone.

_Goodbye, my sweet, sweet Jacob. I love you._

Those were the last words I ever heard her say and then she was gone... She will always be in my heart. I'll never forget my Bella.

THREE YEARS LATER...

Three years today, Bella has been dead for three years... Even though she's gone, I feel her pressence all around me.

I walked to Bella's grave with a white lily, her faviourite flower.

I put it on her grave. I looked up and read what it said on the head stone again...

_Bella, a true friend. Gone, but never forgotten..._

"Gone, but never forgotten, never forgotten Bells... I love you." I said and walked back to my car. The wind blew and I could have sworn I heard her voice in the wind say,

"_I love you too Jake..."_

I took a breath in and got in and drove away... Bella's gone.. But I will never forget her...

The End


End file.
